Burning Love
by ttwilightffannn888
Summary: Co-written with dimitri'srealrose. Victoria changes Lauren, who rejects Edward after he had broken up with Bella, mixed up in all the comfort, this ends up b/j a/e em/r lauren/Marcus is better than it sounds
1. Chapter 1

**HEYZ!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S JADE, I'M BACK!!! OOH, AND IM dimitri'srealrose**

_**HEY!!!!!!!!! (WITHOUT THE Z, THATS ANNOYING) IT'S RAE, ttwilightffannn888 (AND BY THE WAY PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES TO I WOULD APPRECIATE IT!!)**_

**YUP YUP, SO WE DECIDED TO WRITE A FANFIC TOGETHER AND WE KNOW YALL ARE GONNA LOVE IT!!! HOW CAN YOU NOT? IT'S WRITTEN BY US!!**

_**OK STOP BEING COCKY... NOT EVERYONE HAS SUCH AMAZING SKILLS LIKE US. JK EVERYBODY JK**_

**OK, SO WE ARE GONNA START NOW CASUE WE DON'T WANT THE AUTHORS NOTE TO BE LONGER THAN THE ACTUAL CHAPTER.**

**BTW, THIS IS SET IN ECLIPSE RIGHT AFTER GRADUATION.**

_**DISCLAIMER 1: THGILIWT NWO T'NOD I (READ IT BACKWARDS =))**_

**DISCLAIMER 2: TWILIOGHT DOESNT OWN ME, SO I SHOULD I OWN IT. WOW THAT WAS STUPID. HAHA, BUT I DON'T OWN SO NO SUEY KK?**

VICTORIA'S POV:

I've been watchingEdward's mate for the past few weeks. I have noticed that she did not get along well with a blonde human classmate of hers. I was walking down the streets of Port Angelas following the blonde. She was with some brunette girl who seemed like she could stop talking.

"So didn't you have like the most awesome time at the Cullens party last night?" That caught my attention. Why would the Cullens family have a party and invited these humans?

The blonde girl replied. "It was nothing special. I throw way better parties. Plus all the attention was on Bella. when it should have been on me!" She practically screamed the last part.

The brunette stopped and looked at the blonde. "Wow, Lauren. You like really hate her."

Laurnen laughed. "Of course I do. I don't understand why you're friends with her. I have the most violent thoguht about her sometimes."

That triggered a thought inside of me, apparently it did inside of the brunette girl too, who's name I later found out to be Jessica.

"Okay, well, I'm going to go into this store, can you wait outside for me?"

"Sure, whatever." Lauren said.

The Jessica girl disappeared into the store, and that was my chance.

"Hello." I greeted her.

She spun on her heels and looked at me. She gawked at my beauty for a second or two before she looked into my eyes. "H-hi" Fear was effident in her voice.

I smiled, amused by her ignorance. But I wasn't about to waste any time. So I sprang and knocked her to the curb, as I dug my teeth into her neck and shot my venom through her bloodstream, without killing her. Pulling back, I picked her up and ran at vampire speed to Canada,and the abandonded cottage that I had been using as a hiding spot.

Her screams couldn't be heard here, so I left her there until she should wake up.

LAUREN'S POV THREE DAYS LATER.

The fire had finally ended. I must be dead now, there was no way anything else could have caused that pain.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying on an old leather couch, sitting in the middle of a big empty room. There was a small fire buring in the fireplace.

I walked up to it and crouched down in front of it. For some reason it amazed me. I put my hands near the fire and flames rose up to my palms and hovered around my fingers.

"I see you've awakened, young vampire, and I see that you have a special gift for fire."

I turned and saw that the voice belonged to the beautiful red head, the last person I had seen, who had attacked me.

Of course she startled me, and I had to think fast and within a milisecond of time I shot the fire from my fingertips and she burned on the floor, dying.

**OKAY................ SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!! AT LEAST ON MY PAGE... ttwilightffannn888 YOU DON'T NEED TO REVIEW ON HERS, SHE GETS ENOUGH REVIEWS AS IT IS!!**_

**MEANI!!!!!!!!!!!!1 NO YOU NEED TO REVIEW FOR dimitri'srealrose ALSO!!!!!**

_**WE PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON!!! ACTUALLY, WE'RE GONNA WORK ON IT RIGHT NOW!! SO PLEASE KEEP READING!!**_

_**AND IF YOU'RE ON MY PAGE, HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON, IF YOU'RE ON HER PAGE, GO TO MY PAGE AND HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON, IT MEANS A LOT! THANK YOU IN ADVANCE!**_

**NO, IF YOU'RE ON MY PAGE JUST REVIEW IT HERE TOO!!! HAHAHA. LUV YALL IN A NON CREEPY WAY!!**

_**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY.... PLEASE READ twilight4ever586's STORIES! IF YOU'VE READ SOME OF MINE, YOU'RE PROBABLY ANNOYED MY ME SAYING IT AGAIN, BUT YOU SERIOUSLY SHOULD.**_

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**

_**~RAE (BUT I ALSO GO BY ttwilightffannn888)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WE'RE BACK!!!!!!**

_**...AND BETTER THAN EVER!!**_

**WELL, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY. THAT IS SO WIERD!**

_**WELL I THINK WE SHOULD TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS WIERD MOMENT, LET'S MOVE ON WITH THE STORY!!**_

**DISCLAIMER 1: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT IF I DID I WOULD BE LIVING WITH JASPER AND EMMETT AND RAE COULD HAVE EDWARD. AND ROSALIE, BELLA, AND ALICE COULD HAVE POTATOES.**

_**OKAAAY...?**_

_**DISCLAIMER 2: DON'T OWN...YATTA YATTA YATTA... TWILIGHT... BLAH BLAH BLAH**_

_**WHATEVER... HERE WE GO!!**_

LAURENS POV:

The redhead had burned into a pile of ashes, now laying by the doorway.

There was a painful burning sensation deep within my throat. I rushed past the ashes and out the door, into the dark night. I realized that the cold didn't seem to have the same effect on me as did when I was human. Somehow I heard running water but I could tell it was far away.

I began running in the direction of the sound and I was amazed at how fast I could run. With my speed, I was already at a spring, where I cupped my hands and scooped up the water, carrying it directly to my mouth. For some reason, it tasted like dirt, and I quickly spit it out. Since when did water taste so foul?

My thoughts were interrupted by the most mouthwatering, delicious scent I've ever smelled. My throat burned even more and I ran off in the direction, letting my instincts take over.

In a few seconds I saw a tent coming into view. I didn't even hesitate before I ripped it to shreds, wanting whatever was inside. I only saw a glimpse of small brown curls before I bit into the boys neck. He screamed in pain as I downed his body of blood.

The father had awaken and I saw shock form on his face as he looked at me and fear when he saw me holding his son in my arms. I dropped the limp body on the ground and pounced on the man. I killed him in a matter of seconds.

After the burning had dimmed, I rummaged through their belongings, figuring they wouldn't need them now that they are dead. My clothes were wrinkled and I was desperate, so I threw on one of the fathers old concert tee-shirts and a pair of the boys sweatpants. They fit me ok, considering the fact that I had stolen them from the two people I had just murdered.

I felt something slimey drop on my head. I snapped my head in time to see a bird flying away. I patted my head and felt and saw the poop on my hands. I let out a scream in frustration and ran to the spring and threw my head underwater, amazingly not getting my clothes wet. I was running my hands through my hair, repeatedly, when I realized I didn't need to breathe. Amazed with myself, I stayed underwater for at least 10 minutes, admiring my new ability. I didn't need to breathe, part of me wanted to stay under here forever. The other part knew that I had to come up. I was determined to find the answers to my questions.

I was glad to get that crap out fo my hair. I continued searching in the campers stuff. For some reason the teenager was carrying a mirror with him. I don't know why, as I looked back at his dead body, he wasn't very cute.

I looked in the mirror and gasped when I saw my reflection. My bone structure was more pronounced, I had paler skin, my hair was back to it's original light brown color, and my eyes were now a blood red color. I had always thought I was beautiful as a human but now I was drop-dead gorgeous, kinda like the Cullens, only better.

That's when it hit me. The Cullens. They were cold, pale, and beautiful like me. They didn't have red eyes but I'm sure there was an explanation to that. As much as I disliked them, I needed answers to my questions.

I closed my eyes and tried my hardest to remember their house, suddenly I felt the ground beneath me disappear. Once I opened my eyes, I was there.

**OKAY, SO SORRY FOR HAVING NO DIALOG BUT WE SWEAR THAT THERE WILL ME TONS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, NAD AN EXPLINATION TO THAT ENDING.**

_**YUPP YUPP! SWEAR!**_

**SO, ONCE AGAIN I'M AT A LOSS FOR WORDS. THAT'S TWICE IN ONE NIGHT! MARK IT DOWN ON YOUR CALENDOR CASUE IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

**YEAH!! WE LOVE THEM!! THANKS TO bundysarah FOR BEING THE FIRST TO REVIEW! AND GO READ twilight4ever586 STORIES, THEY'RE REALLY GOOD AND SHE IS AWESOME!**

_**YEAH, WE DO LOVE REVIEWS, BUT MOST OF ALL WE LOVE YOU!! I DON'T MEAN THAT IN A STALKER WAY OF COURSE.**_

**CAN'T YOU HEAR THE BARNEY MUSIC PLAYING, COME ON LETS GET IN A CIRCLE AND SING! I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY. WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND KISS FROM ME TO YOU! WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO,IN THE FORM OF A REVIEW! HAHAHA**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**

**~RAE but i'm ttwilightffannn888**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYZ PEEPS! WE'RE BACK!! ABD WE BROUGHT AN UPDATE FOR YALL**

_**YUPP YUPP AND YOU ARE ALL GOING TO LOVE IT!!!**_

**UMMM, THAT'S IT. OH, AND THE OUTFITS DESCRIBED ARE ON BOTH OF OUR PROFILES!**

_**AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE, I'M ttwilightffannn888 AND SHE DOESN'T MATTER.**_

**I'M dimitri'srealrose AND I ROCK!!! SO BURN!!! **

_**WHATEVER.**_

**DISCLAIMER 1: TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY THE TALENTED JADE ANDERSON. OH, WAIT THATS ME, HAHAHA. NO GUYS IM JKING ITS OWNED BY STEHPENIE MEYER. :'o(**

_**DISCLAIMER 2: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT =(**_

ALICE'S POV:

I walked down the stair into the living room with Jasper following behind. Ever since Bella's birthday we have been drifting apart. I know that he was blaming our leaving and hurting Bella on himself, and sometimes I felt like I had to agree.

I danced into the living room and sat down on the recliner chair. Jasper hesitated for a moment before he turned and walked across the room to sit next to Bella on the couch, where Edward was sitting also.

I noticed Bella was wearing a really cute outfit. A pair of red skinny jeans, a white top with a girl blowing bubbles on it, and black Converse.

It wasn't as great as my outfit, a green and white summer dress, white leggings, green sandals, a green necklace, and silver bangles, but it was a start. I didn't even pick it out for her!

Rosalie and Emmett walked in from the back door. Rose was wearing a long-sleeved white top, a red skirt, black beads, black bow in her hair, red earrings, and black heels.

She sent a nasty glare at Bella, who blushed and looked down. I was amused at the coincedence and I heard Edward whisper to Bella.

"She's just mad that you wore the same colors as her." I giggled and he smiled at me and for some reason I felt warmer.

Suddenly those emotion were gone and I felt waves of anger. I turned towards Jasper and glared at him, which he returned.

We were cut off by the door slamming open.

EDWARD'S POV:

A drop-dead-gorgeous brunette vampire newborn walked into the room. Suddenly everyone's emotions came screaming into my head.

_Who is that? _Rosalie. _She is so not more pretty than me._

_Wrong,_ I thought to myself.

_What the hell is she wearning? _Alice. That's typical. _I hate myself for not seeing this ahead of time._

Nothing from Bella, of course.

"Uhm, hello? I came here for a reason!"

_God, I wish I had my blonde hair again. _So I had another clue to her identity, she was a fake blonde. Oh, gosh, it was Lauren.

Wow, she was beautiful. I mean, I thought Bella was beautiful, but Lauren, well, I don't think there could be any comparison.

"Hello, Lauren." I said.

Everyone else was shocked to hear it was Lauren. I, of all people, besides Jasper, knew that.

"Tell me what's going on with me."

We all sat together in the living room and went through the entire works of being a vampire.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(A/N: SORRY WE DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE ALL OF THAT!!)**

BELLA'S POV:

Edward leaned over and told me that we need to talk. I nodded and followed him into the backyard. We continued walking until we were out of hearing range.

He took a deep breath and began. "Bella, I'm sorry. I've fallen for someone else."

My knees buckled and I fell to the ground. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because it just happened right now." he asnwered.

I was shocked. "Lauren?"

He nodded and I felt angry. He reached down to help me up but I shoved him away. Of course it didn't have an impact on him but I could see that he was hurt.

"Go hook up with your new girlfriend and leave me alone!"

He didn't want to argue anymore so he turned around and left.

**OKAY, SO PLEEEAAASSSSSSEEEE TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!**

_**AND DON'T WORRY, WE HAVE PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!!!**_

**SO REVIEW! PEEPS REVIEW!!!**

_**~RAE =)**_

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	4. Chapter 4

**D-HEYZ!! WE'RE BACK. THANKS FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS!!**

_**EXCEPT.... **__**I DIDN'T GET ANY!!!!!!!!!!**_

**TOO BAD, SO SAD. KINDA. NOT REALLY. IM BORED. BLAH**

_**OK... SO LET'S WRITE A FANFIC!!!**_

**DISCLAIMER 1: TWILIGHT IS NOT A MONKEY. I ONLY OWN MONKEYS. THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

_**DISCLAIMER 2: OKAAAAAAAY...? ANYWHO, WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT :)**_

EMMETT POV:

I sat in the living room watching a football game. Rosie was out hunting and she said I couldn't come 'cause I distract her too much. Wow, that cheerleader looks really hottttt. I looked around the room, glad to see that Edward wasn't there, he would have told on me.

And just then, as if he could read my mind (hehe) I heard his voice.

"Lauren! Wait up!"

"Ugh, what?!" She snapped.

"I-I wanted to t-talk to you." That was wierd, I've never heard him studder before, he's always so kept together.

She rolled her eyes. "You already are."

He took a deep breath, obviously he didn't need it though. "I like you, a lot. Will you go out with me?"

She laughed. "No, you had your chance to be with me, back when I was human. You can't decide that you want me now, just cause I'm a vampire."

Edward was now frantict. "But, I broke up with Bella for you."

"I appreciate it, really, I do. But I can do better than you right now." She said. I nearly broke out laughing, but didn't want to let them know I was there.

I cupped my hand around my mouth. "OOOOOH! REJECTED!" I guess that was a lost cause.

Edward turned aroun and glared at me, Lauren walked away.

"Wait- where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Those humans were the best things I've ever tasted. I'm going to get more."

In a flash, she disappeared behind a wall of trees.

Edward fell onto his knees.

Rage filled me as I looked at Edward and realized that's what Bella must look like right now.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" I screamed at him. "YOU BROKE HER HEART OVER SOMEONE YOU JUST LOOKED AT?!"

"I'm sorry, Emmett, but would you rather that I pretended to like her? I can't help that I don't like her anymore, it's not my fault."

"NOT YOUR FAULT?! _NOT YOUR FAULT?!_"

"Well, maybe it is my fault, but I still can't help it, it's for the best. Although," He sighed, "Now I don't have anyone."

"That's what you deserve."

I turned and stormed off.

EDWARD'S POV:

Emotional pain burned inside of me. I was down in the fetal position. Sighing, I got up and looked behind me. There was Alice.

She walked me inside. I looked at her in a new light.

"Did you notice we changed the light bulbs?" She asked me. She was trying to take my mind off things. She saw the entire thing coming, and she knew to be there for me.

Her eyes glazed over and I started to see her vision.

_Alice and I were standing in the entrance of her room, and she tippy toed to my height and we kissed, it was a magical moment._

The vision ended and her eyes turned back to the normal, beautiful, golden brown color.

We were both caught up in the moment, and she grabbed my collar and kissed me, hard, and I kissed back. All the hurt I felt was poured into that kiss.

Somehow she managed to push me onto the bed and take my clothes off, along with hers.

**(A/N: WE BET YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENS)**

JASPER'S POV:

I walked up to my room, sensing horny emotions. I could sense two people, I swear to god if Emmett and Rosalie are doing it again in our room I'm going to kill them. That's when I heard them.

"Edward! What are we gonna tell them?" I heard my wife ask.

I froze, my hand still on the doorknob.

"The truth." he answered.

"Ok, I have divorce papers ready for Jasper and I." she said, I heard her light footsteps. She opened up a drawer and pulled out some papers. "I've had them since Bella's birthday. I didn't think that we could work things out and I was right." I could sense her guilt and Edwards love, but most of all I felt my anger.

Before I heard anything else I burst through the door.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....... DID YOU LIKE IT?? OF COURSE YOU DID!! I'M SO SILLY.**

_**I HOPE YOU DID!!!**_

**PLEASE REVIEW! dimitri'srealrose (THATS ME) ttwilightffannn888 (RAE)**

_**~~~~~~~RAE**_

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	5. Chapter 5

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE. IM READING A REALLY AWESOME FANFIC! AND IT MADE ME GO AWWWWEEEEE.**

_**YEAH..... I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING.**_

**WHAT?**

_**NOTHING.**_

**WELL DON'T THEY HAVE TO THINK SOMETHING? PLUS YOUR NOT EDWARD YOU CAN'T READ MINDS!! LIAR!!!**

_**MM-K. HAHA SO DO YOU GUYS WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER????**_

**YEAH!!!!!!!**

_**DISCLAIMER 1: WE DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. UGH. GOSH. HAHA JK.**_

**DISCLAIMER 2: SOMETIMES GOODBYE IS SECOND CHANCE. WELL I SAID GOODBYE TO TWILIGHT SO MAYBE IT'S A CHANCE FOR ME TO OWN IT? RIGHT? UGGHHB, FINE. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

LAUREN'S POV:

I had left the Cullens house and escaped into the forest. I had decided not to kill anyone from Forks, just because I most likely know them. So I began running towards La Push.

When I got there I ran towards first beach and smelled the most delicious scent. I looked down the beach and saw that it was some human with long flowing brown hair and scars all over her face. She was looking out at the ocean and sketching the sunset. I looked at her clothes and saw she was wearing a multi-colored bikini top, light washed jean shorts, and hot pink flip-flops.**(A/N: OUTFIT ON PROFILES!)**

I walked up to her and bit her neck before she even had time to look up from her paper. Her blood tasted so good, even better than the campers'. She whispered, right before I killed her, "Sam."

I dropped her body and stripped her of her clothes, switching our outfits. Picking up her sketchbook, I leafed through the pages. They were rather good. I stopped when I saw one of a bunch of guys and a girl sitting around in some room, laughing. The girl was Bella. I growled and ripped it apart. There was another picture of some gigantic wolves.

Suddenly I heard a growl come from the forest. I smelled wet dog, it was one of the worse scents I ever smelled. I crouched down and one of those wolves jumped out of the trees.

It looked at the dead girl then towards me. It jumped at me and bit my arm. I screamed and kicked him in the gut. He wimpered and another wolf jumped out and ran straight over to the girl.

SAM'S POV:

We smelled a vampire on the beach and began running after it. Seth had made it there the fastest. I heard the female vampire scream so I guessed that he must have bit her. I transformed and ran through the beach and saw Emily laying dead on the sand. I ran to her and fell to the ground by her. My body shook and I turned back to a human, unconciously.

The pull that I normally got from Emily was gone, and instead I felt a pull from behind me. I turned around and saw the female vampire and the world stopped. I knew that I had imprinted on her when I no longer cared about the dead body of my ex-fiancee behind me.

LAUREN'S POV:

Finally that wolf ran off but the other one, that had someow turned human was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at him.

He smiled and told me about werewolves and imprinting.

"Wait, so you imprinted on me?" I asked, disgusted.

His smile faded slightly and he nodded.

I snorted. "Well I can't blame you for wanting me, but I don't want you."

He looked down obviously hurt by my words. "I have to respect that."

I rolled my eyes and jumped into the water, going to join those Volturi people the Cullens told me about.

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......... DID YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!?!?!?!?! BE HONEST!!**

_**TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!!**_

**AND REVIEW!!!!!**

_**YUP!!!**_

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**

_**~~RAE!!! ttwilightffannn888**_


End file.
